Zeus
Zeus (także Dzeus, gr. Ζεύς, nowogr. Δίας Dias, łac. Jupiter) – najwyższy z bogów w mitologii greckiej. Syn Kronosa i Rei. Grecki bóg Nieba i Ziemi. Bóg pogody; władca błyskawic. Uosobienie najwyższej zasady rządzącej Wszechświatem. Władca wszystkich bogów i ludzi. Strzegł prawa i porządku na świecie, bezlitośnie karząc przestępców, a zwłaszcza morderców, krzywoprzysięzców i zdrajców. Jego atrybutami były złote pioruny, orzeł i tarcza zwana egidą. Wychowała go nimfa Amalteja o koziej postaci. Różne ośrodki kultu przypisywały Zeusowi cztery przydomki, w zależności od sfer życiowych, jakimi się opiekował: #Horkios − opiekun praw, na tronie, ze Sprawiedliwością u stóp #Ksenios − opiekun gościnności #Herkejos − opiekun rodzin i zagród #Hellenios − opiekun narodu greckiego Narodziny edytuj] Zeus narodził się jako ostatni ze związku Kronosa i Rei. Kronos, przeklęty przez swego ojca (Uranosa), którego zrzucił z tronu, został uprzedzony przez wyrocznię, że któreś z jego własnych dzieci pozbawi go tronu. Dlatego też Kronos postanowił wykluczyć to zagrożenie, pożerając swoje potomstwo. Rea zrozpaczona, że traci kolejne dzieci, będąc po raz szósty w ciąży uciekła na Kretę (w innej wersji - do Arkadii), gdzie w ukryciu, potajemnie, urodziła Zeusa. Kronosowi, który ją odnalazł, zamiast dziecka do połknięcia dała kamień zawinięty w pieluchy, a Zeusa ukryła w grocie pod skałą diktejską, na zboczach góry Ida na Krecie. Tam, ukrytego, karmiły koza Amaltea, a wychowywały nimfy. Gdy koza złamała róg, Zeus pobłogosławił go - tak powstał róg obfitości; opowiadano, że po śmierci karmicielki wziął jej skórę i pokrył nią tarczę, którą nazywano egidą i swoje ciało, które po okryciu było odporne na strzały. Dokarmianiem Zeusa zajmowały się także pszczoły z góry Idy, które specjalnie dla niego zbierały miód. Orzeł przynosił mu co dzień kubek nektaru. Rea rozkazała nimfom aby te grały na harfie co zagłuszało płacz dziecka. Przejęcie władzy edytuj] Gdy osiągnął wiek dorosły, postanowił przejąć władzę i zemścić się na swoim ojcu. Za radą Metydy (Metis) rozkazał matce aby podala Kronosowi środek wymiotny, dzięki czemu przywrócił do życia swoje rodzeństwo: Hestię, Demeter, Herę, Hadesa i Posejdona. Rodzeństwo pod wodzą Zeusa zaatakowało swojego ojca. Wojna trwała 10 lat, w walce za radą Gai wsparli go cyklopi i hekatonchejrowie, którzy byli zamknięci przez Kronosa w Tartarze. W czasie walki Zeus otrzymał od cyklopów broń w postaci wykutych przez nich gromu i błyskawic. Po zwycięskiej wojnie, gdy już przepędzono Kronosa, rodzeństwo podzieliło się władzą, losując dziedziny, którymi mieli odtąd rządzić. Zeusowi przypadło niebo i zwierzchnictwo nad innymi bogami, Posejdon stał się panem morza, zaś Hades został panem krainy dusz. Afrodyta edytuj] Afrodyta była boginią miłości i pożądania, zrodzona z piany morskiej zmieszanej z obciętymi sierpem przez Kronosa genitaliami Uranosa. Demeter edytuj] Siostra Zeusa, bogini płodności, urodzaju, rolnictwa, matka Kory-Persefony - żony Hadesa, bogini świata podziemnego. Dione edytuj] Kolejna z tytanid, która według jednej z wersji mitów miała być matką Afrodyty. Eurynome edytuj] Córka Okeanosa. Z nią spłodził Charyty czyli Gracje: Aglae, Eufrosyne, Talię. Hera edytuj] Siostra Zeusa, z którą związał się dopiero po licznych przygodach z innymi kobietami. Ich związek okazał się jednak trwalszy od pozostałych. Hera została jego drugą żoną i funkcjonuje w mitologii jako żona boga bogów. Wg Hezjoda był to święty związek. Z tego związku zrodzili się: Hebe, Ejlejtyja, Hefajstos i Ares oraz według niektórych mitów także siostra bliźniaczka Aresa Eris. Leto edytuj] Zeus miał z nią syna Apolla i córkę Artemidę. Maja edytuj] Jedna z Plejad, z którą Zeus miał syna Hermesa. Metyda edytuj] Gaja przepowiedziała Zeusowi, że Metyda (Metis) zrodzi z siebie syna, który zrzuci swojego ojca z tronu. Przerażony Zeus połknął ją, gdy miał nadejść moment rozwiązania. Po pewnym czasie zaczął odczuwać silny ból głowy. Prometeusz (wg innej wersji Hefajstos) uderzeniem siekiery rozłupał czaszkę Zeusa, skąd wyskoczyła Atena w pełnej zbroi. Mnemosyne edytuj] Kolejna z tytanid. Była rodzicielką 9 muz: Kalliope, Klio, Polihymnii lub Polhymnii, Euterpe, Terpsychory, Erato, Melpomene, Talii i Uranii. Temida edytuj] Pierwsza żona Zeusa. Była jedną z tytanid. Miał z nią córki, zwane Horami Pory Roku: Ejrene Pokój, Eunomia Praworządność, Dike Sprawiedliwość, a także Mojry: Kloto, Lachesis, Atropos. Zeus był bardzo "kochliwy", więc trudno jest wymienić wszystkie jego związki ze śmiertelnymi kobietami. Praktycznie nie było krainy w Starożytnej Grecji, która by się nie chwaliła, że ma eponima pochodzącego od Zeusa. Śmiertelniczki Jego przygody z różnymi "ziemiankami" (np. Semele, Alkmena) powodowały gniew Hery, co doprowadzało do różnych tragicznych wydarzeń. Zeus, chcąc ukryć swoje miłosne przygody, bardzo często przybierał postacie zwierzęce, np. byka czy łabędzia. Oto tylko kilka bardziej znanych przykładów: *Alkmena, żona Amfitriona, do której Zeus przybył pod postacią jej męża. Urodziła ona potem Heraklesa, największego herosa mitologii greckiej. *Danae, królewna argolidzka. Ponieważ jej ojciec Akrizjos zamknął ją, by nie spłodziła potomka, Zeus dostał się do jej komnaty pod postacią złotego deszczu. Później Danae urodziła syna Perseusza. *Europa, księżniczka sydońska, którą Zeus pod postacią białego byka porwał na Kretę, gdzie urodziła mu Minosa i Radamantysa. *Io, nimfa, córka boga argolidzkiej rzeki Inachosa, zamieniona przez Herę w jałówkę i nękana bąkiem. Zeus przywrócił jej prawdziwą postać w Egipcie, gdzie urodziła dzieci. *Lamia, królowa Libii. Dzieci jej i Zeusa wymordowała Hera. Lamia zamieniła się w potwora w ludzkiej postaci, który pożera dzieci. *Leda, królewna spartańska, do której Zeus przyszedł pod postacią łabędzia. Zniosła ona potem jajo, z którego wykluli się Kastor, Polideukes, Helena i Klitajmestra. *Majra, żona Projtosa, z którą Zeus miał syna Lokrosa *Semele, księżniczka tebańska. Zeus, ulegając jej prośbom, ukazał się jej w swej prawdziwej postaci, co ją zabiło. Ponieważ była wtedy w ciąży, Zeus zaszył sobie ich dziecko w udzie i "donosił' je do końca. W ten sposób pojawił się Dionizos. Ojciec wielu dzieci edytuj] Dzieci Zeusa to m.in.: Achajos,Aglae, Ajakos(Eak), Amfion, Ananke, Ankajos, Apollo, Ares, Argos, Arkas, Artemida, Astraja, Ate, Atena, Atropos, Britomartis, Charyty, Dardanos, Dike, Dionizos, Ejlejtyja, Ejrene, Endymion, Erato, Eufrosyne, Eunomia, Euterpe, Harmonia, Hebe, Hefajstos, Hekate, Helena, Herakles, Hermes, Hory, Kalliope, Karnejos, Kastor i Polluks (Dioskurowie), Klio, Klitajmestra, Kloto, Kora-Persefona, Korytos, Lachesis, Litaj, Lokros, Melpomene, Minos, Mojry, Muzy, Nimfy, Palikowie, Pan, Pelasgos, Perseusz, Polihymnia, Radamantys, Sarpedon, Talia (charyta), Talia (muza), Tantal, Terpsychora, Tityos, Urania, Zagreus, Zetos (Amfion i Zetos), Mity edytuj] Ilość mitów, w których występuje Zeus, jest ogromna. Praktycznie nie ma mitu, który by nie był związany z Zeusem. Do najważniejszych należą: *spisek Hery przeciwko Zeusowi, w wyniku którego Hefajstos zostaje wyrzucony z Olimpu, *mit o Prometeuszu, *mit o Potopie. Występuje również we wszystkich mitach zawierających kłótnie pomiędzy bogami. Atrybuty edytuj] Głównym atrybutem Zeusa jest piorun. Najczęściej przedstawiano go jako siedzącego na tronie z piorunem w ręku. Jego świętym drzewem był dąb, a zwierzęciem orzeł. Miejsca kultu edytuj] *Dodona *Olimpia *Nemea W mitologii rzymskiej Zeus identyfikowany jest z Jowiszem. Age of Mythology W Age of Mythology używa pioruna, który może powalić słabego wroga (piechotę). Piorun nie może zabić tytana.